Finding Glory
Finding Glory is an episode of VeggieTales based off the Pixar movie Finding Dory. It's lesson is acceptance of people's differences. This episode serves as a sequel to Finding Jemo: An Undersea Adventure. Plot Countertop Segment Annie has come to visit Bob and Larry today, and has a problem. In her class, there is a girl that is very different from the other students. She talks funny, overreacts to things other people wouldn't get upset about such as loud noises and bright lights and often talks to herself too much. She is annoyed by her and doesn't think she'll do great in school due to this. Bob and Larry then prepare to tell her a story about a fish, who despite being different, overcame many obstacles. Finding Glory: Part 1 The film begins with a flashback of the childhood of Glory (Petunia), where her parents, Penny and Marley (new characters created especially for this video), who try to teach her to remember things. She is eventually separated from them and is sent to the ocean where, in her eventual adult years, finds a frantic Carlin (Larry), setting up the events of Finding Jemo. We cut to the present day, where Glory is living near Carlin and Jemo (Junior), exactly one year after the events of the previous film. Glory often annoys Carlin with her short-term memory loss and he unintentionally encourages Glory to help Mr. Stay (Ventril-o-Matic) supervise the fish minors when they watch a stingray migration. When Mr. Stay dissuades the kids from coming near the undertow, the word "undertow" triggers Glory into having a flashback and falls into the undertow itself, eventually knocked unconscious. Upon regaining consciousness, she becomes joyful at remembering something but cannot recall what it was. When heading back with Carlin, Jemo mentions the "Jewel of Morro Bay, California," causing Glory to have another flashback that causes her to remember her family. Glory asks for help in finding them, but Carlin has reservations due to the last adventure, but comes along anyway with a more willful Jemo. With help from Crush, they make it to their destination. Glory unintentionally attracts the attention of a giant squid, which attacks her, Carlin, and Jemo. When Jemo gets hurt, Carlin exasperatedly tells Glory to forget, but Glory decides to find help. Glory finds herself near the Marine Life Institute in dirty water, where she is stuck in a six pack ring. Just when Carlin and Jemo catch up to her, she is taken by humans and put into the Institute's Quarantine center, where she encounters a grouchy octopus named Thank (Pa Grape), who wishes to have Glory's tag that causes her to be eligible to be transferred to Cleveland, Ohio, where Thank wants to go to live out a life of peace and quiet and solitude. Glory agrees to give Thank the tag if he assists her in finding her parents. During their journey, Thank is increasingly exasperated by Glory's talkative mannerisms and short-term memory loss and they eventually separate, with Glory being sent to a compartment containing a whale shark named Westiny (Annie), who turns out to know Glory from childhood. Westiny has a paranoid neighbor, a beluga whale named Sailey (Mr. Lunt), who is under the impression that he has terrible echolocation skills. Thank finds Glory and attempts to renege their agreement, but Westiny points out that Glory is from the Open Ocean exhibit and the directions to get there, so Glory and a reluctant Thank resume their journey. Among the way, Glory hears random words that trigger her memories, leading her one step closer to her parents. Meanwhile, Carlin and Jemo encounter a duo of sea lions named Luke and Fludder (The French Peas), who are former patients of the Marine Life Institute. When telling them of their dilema, Luke and Fludder call upon their loon friend, Pecky (Porcupine), to help the duo get into the institute by using a green pail belonging to another sea lion named Gerald. When Pecky's loony behavior makes Carlin snap at her, Carlin and Jemo are eventually thrown into a section where there's a wacky clam. Silly Songs with Larry: Breakdown Larry is driving on the road and his car breaks down with one mile to go in his journey. He is mad that the car broke in front of him, blaming the guy who fixed it for this when he could have used the money to buy himself a new guitar. He goes to Oscar's Auto Service to get his car fixed, and it turns out it has food stuck in it. He happily drives on the road in search of a place to find some food. Finding Glory: Part 2 Glory and Thank use a baby stroller to get to their location (with some hiccups along the way) and they eventually make to their destination, where Thank drops Glory in a huge tank. Glory gives him the tag and they part ways. Glory is unable to find her parents however, but suddenly recalls how she had gotten separated from her parents: when she was fetching a shell for Penny, she fell into an undertow far from her home to the ocean. A crab suddenly informs Glory that the blue tangs have been relocated to Quarantine, preparing to be shipped to Cleveland. Glory bravely travels alone in a water pipe, where she reunites with Carlin and Jemo. Westiny and Sailey locate her in the pipe thanks to the latter and guide her to quarantine and Carlin and Jemo tag along again, with Carlin telling a fearful Glory about all the amazing stuff she's done that her parents will like. After reuniting with Thank, the trio head to Quarantine where fish tanks are being packed and are about to be relocated to Cleveland. The trio soon find and enter the tank of many blue tangs. However, some of them who know Glory inform her that her parents never came back from looking for her in Quarantine years ago. Assuming the death of her parents, Glory becomes heartbroken. Thank urges the fish to leave the tank before it is put into the truck, but he is discovered by a human, who he eludes, but while Glory is sent down a drain headed to the ocean while her friends are loaded up in the truck headed to Cleveland. When Glory makes it to the ocean, she gravely loses hope at having lost her family and friends because of her forgetfulness, but she soon finds that her parents are alive. Penny and Marley explain that they went back to the ocean and used shells to help Glory find her way, just as she was taught when she was little. After reuniting with them, she has them help her reunite with her friends. Glory makes it into the truck to Cleveland where through the help of her old and new friends (most notably some otters), Carlin and Glory make it to the ocean and Glory convinces Thank to come with her since they never plan the things that happen to them by surprise. They drive the truck (with the seagulls from the previous film briefly attacking them) into the ocean, reuniting with her friends and family fully, and going back home. Returning home, Glory and her friends (old and new) and family happily live out their lives in happiness with Thank as the substitute teacher of the fish kids while Mr. Stay is away on migration. Carlin follows Glory to the drop-off where Glory sees the different kinds of fish friends she had but she declares them "unforgettable". What We Have Learned Annie says she liked the story and she believes that the student who's bothering her, despite her weaknesses, could do amazing things if she tried, or already knows some amazing tricks. Then Larry tells Bob that he wants to take him to the Marine Life Institute Bob says you can after the show and after Bob says its time to talk about what we learned today the Ukulele version of the what have we learned song plays after that Bob Larry and Annie get their verse then they all say goodbye then head to the Marine Life Institute Running Gags Silly Songs with Larry Breakdown Featuring The Wiggly Turtle Toobies What We Have Learned song Ukulele QWERTY's Verse "You shall not oppress a stranger, since you yourselves know the feelings of a stranger, for you also were strangers in the land of Egypt." Exodus 23:9 Trivia *"Breakdown" is the second Silly Song to have the audio released for it before it was animated, after "The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas". *"Breakdown" is also the tenth song to have the audio released for it before it was animated, after "While by My Sheep", "Ring Little Bells", "There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea", "Zacchaeus", "Modern Major General", "You Are My Sunshine", "Erie Canal", "My Day" and "The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas". *This is the sixth VeggieTales episode to be based on a Disney/Pixar movie. The first five were "Toy Story", "Toy Story 2", "Toy Story 3", "Finding Jemo: An Undersea Adventure" and "Veggies Inside Out". Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works